Druga strona odbicia
by Ara310
Summary: John budzi się rano i zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Czyli jak potoczyłaby się historia dwojga przyjaciół, którzy po ciężkiej kłótni niespodziewanie zamienili się swoimi ciałami oraz jakie konsekwencje niesie za sobą uderzenie wybitnego detektywa w twarz.
1. Chapter 1

Szukałam kiedyś podobnych opowiadań, lecz większość z nich niestety nie była dokończona.

Dlatego postanowiłam stworzyć coś od siebie, swoje małe własne wyobrażenie tego jak relacja skłóconego Johna i Sherlocka mogłaby się potoczyć, gdyby niespodziewanie zamienili się swoimi ciałami.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Jasne promienie słońca zaczęły zakradać się do niewielkiego pokoju. John obrócił się na drugi bok, trącając uparcie stopą kartonowe pudła z probówkami, które leżały w nogach łóżka i mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy poczuł w ustach nieprzyjemną suchość. Stopniowo do jego uszu zaczął docierać odgłos upadających na podłogę probówek oraz ptaka, który od dłuższego czasu skakał wesoło pozewnętrznym parapecie okna i ćwierkał niemiłosiernie głośno, a duchota, która zastygła w pomieszczeniu, niemal zatykała Johnowi nozdrza. Z trudem zebrał się w sobie i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, kląc w duchu i uroczyście przysięgając, że ostatni raz doprowadził się do takiego stanu.

„Nigdy więcej alkoholu, jak Boga kocham" – pomyślał, choć nie przypominał sobie nawet, aby wczoraj wypił cokolwiek wysokoprocentowego.

Już lekko rozbudzony, rozejrzał się dookoła. Zepchnięte z łóżka kartony leżały na wykładzinie, a wysypane z nich próbówki przybarwiły wykładzinę mieszanką różnych dziwnych substancji. John mógłby przysiąc, że ta wielka plama zlała się na kształt twarzy, która łypie na niego z dołu i uśmiecha się w tak irytujący sposób, że aż miał ochotę cisnąć w nią poduszką. A potem cisnąć nią we wróbla, który nadal wesoło dawał popis swoim umiejętnościom. I w tym samym momencie dotarło do niego, gdzie jest. Tapeta w kolorze brudnej zieleni, sterta książek pod drzwiami, tablica Mendelejewa na ścianie. Był w pokoju Sherlocka.

- Jasna cholera – charknął.

Skoro nie przypominał sobie aby wczoraj cokolwiek pił, musiało być na to jedyne wyjaśnienie –pił. A chrypka okropnie drażniąca jego gardło i pulsujący ból w okolicach kości policzkowej, którego źródła kompletnie nie pamiętał, jedynie utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu.

„Najechałeś na Afganistan, a nawet pić nie potrafisz. Wyszedłeś w wprawy, Johnie Watsonie" – przeszło mu przez myśl, po czym zrezygnowany przetarł twarz dłońmi.

I zamarł. Pod opuszkami palców poczuł gładką skórę i ostry zarys kości policzkowych. Odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na dłonie – długie, smukłe i przeraźliwie blade. Nim zdobył się na odwagę aby dotknąć głowy, wziął dziesięć głębokich wdechów, ponieważ z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że siedzi ubrany w idealnie skrojone spodnie od garnituru oraz białą koszulę z poluzowanymi dwoma pierwszymi guzikami.

- Naprawdę za dużo wypiłem – sapnął pod nosem i odruchowo zakrył dłonią usta, z których sekundę wcześniej wydobył się niski głos. Jego basowe wibracje poczuł aż w klatce piersiowej.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, prawie tracąc równowagę i przy okazji potykając się o stertę pozostawionych na podłodze książek. Jeszcze kilka lat temu dałby sobie rękę uciąć, aby móc widzieć świat z tej perspektywy, lecz w tej chwili jedyne, co mu przychodziło do głowy, to fakt, że miał ochotę po prostu zwymiotować. Wprost na znajdujące się na jego stopach wypolerowane, eleganckie buty. Jednym susem wpadł do łazienki. Po drodze zdążył uderzyć głową w górny próg drzwi, zerwać niestabilny i zardzewiały uchwyt na ręczniki oraz strącić z umywalki wszystkie produkty kosmetyczne, które się napatoczyły, gdy z rozmachem oparł się o krawędź.

- Oszalałem. Oszalałem. Och, zamknij się! – warczał na samego siebie, nerwowo odkręcając kurek z zimną wodą i obmywając sobie twarz. Nie pomogło. Włożył pod kran całą głowę.

Gdy myślał, że pierwszy szok zaczyna mijać, uniósł twarz w stronę lustra. Chłodne, jasnoniebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, lekko uchylone, pełne usta drżały z nerwów, a ciemne, ociekające wodą włosy delikatnie się rozprostowały, choć nadal był widoczny na nich zarys lekkich loków. W dodatku siniak pod okiem, dokładnie na powierzchni ostrej kości policzkowej mienił się całą paletą kolorów, począwszy od żółci, a kończąc na fiolecie. Terapeutka zawsze mu powtarzała, że sukcesem osiągnięcia wewnętrznego spokoju i rozładowania napięcia jest równomierne oddychanie. Drugi raz tego ranka wziął dziesięć głębokich oddechów. Wyraz twarzy odbijającej się w lustrze na moment złagodniał, aby chwilę później ukazać mocny szczękościsk, brzydko zmarszczone nozdrza i nieukrywany szał w lodowatych oczach, którego na krótką sekundę przestraszył się nawet sam John.

- SHERLOCK!

* * *

Zdyszany wypadł z łazienki, ponownie prawie tracąc równowagę. Zataczanie się na takich wysokościach, kiedy to zawsze widział świat z perspektywy 170 centymetrów, było dla niego co najmniej niebezpieczne i z trudem mógł to kontrolować. W trzech dużych krokach przeszedł przez kuchnię i z furią w oczach rozejrzał się po salonie.

- Niech mnie szlag – usłyszał John, a jego wzrok powędrował w stronę źródła głosu.

Na fotelu, tuż obok kominka, siedział nie kto inny jak on sam. Z nogą na nodze, ze zmierzwionymi, jasnymi włosami, w piżamie w czerwone paski i z gazetą w ręce. Na knykciach dostrzegł lekkie zadrapanie i stłuczenie. Drugą ręką mieszał kawę w granatowym kubku. To był kubek Sherlocka, a jego nie-właściciel niespodziewanie zamarł w połowie ruchu, po czym odłożył łyżeczkę na spodek. John poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Podszedł do fotela obok i opadł na niego niczym szmaciana lalka, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego sobowtóra. Oboje siedzieli w milczeniu przez dziesięć minut z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzach, aż do momentu odezwania się Drugiego Johna:

- Coś ty zrobił z moją twarzą?

Watson uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

- Słucham?

- Moja twarz – powtórzył Drugi John, starannie składając gazetę i krótko kiwając głową w jego stronę – Podkrążone oczy, ziemista cera, przekrwione naczynka, oznaka niewyspania. Nieprzemijający, głęboki szok, oczywiście, mokre włosy. Pewnie tak samo, jak ja, spojrzałeś rano w lustro i byłeś co najmniej zdziwiony. Nie, czekaj, ja byłem zdziwiony, ty masz minę jakbyś zaraz miał zwymiotować.

- Bo mam taki zamiar. Co ty u diabła…?

- Ale wolałeś wsadzić głowę pod kran jak ma w zwyczaju każdy nudny i prostolinijny człowiek, który naoglądał się zbyt wiele łzawych dramatów w telewizji i uważa, że to najlepsza reakcja na pozbycie się szoku. Tak, oszczędzę Ci czasu, też jestem zaskoczony i nie mam na _to_ żadnego naukowego wyjaśnienia, choć próbowałem bezskutecznie dotrzeć do niego przez ostatnie cztery godziny i trzydzieści siedem minut. Ty masz moje ciało, ja mam twoje. A teraz wyjaśnij mi, do cholery jasnej, co zrobiłeś z moją twarzą. Wczoraj po twoim prawym sierpowym miałem ledwie czerwone zadrapanie pod okiem, a teraz widzę wielkiego siniaka pokrywającego cały mój policzek.

John odruchowo podniósł rękę i dotknął opuchniętego miejsca. Przy okazji zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu słucha swojego sobowtóra z szeroko otwartymi ustami, więc z cichym kłapnięciem zamknął je.

- Sherlock? – odezwał się niepewnie.

- To oczywiste – odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Mniej więcej.

Gdy pierwszy szok i pierwsza złość wyparowały, John ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji i skrzyżował z Sherlockiem spojrzenie. Za nic w świecie nie mógłby przypuszczać, ze znajdzie się w sytuacji, w której będzie obserwować samego siebie poza własnym odbiciem w lustrze i nadal to do niego nie docierało. Spojrzenie, które zwykle wydawało mu się neutralne i zwyczajne, z pomocą Sherlocka uwięzionego w jego własnym ciele zdaje się być wyostrzone. Mimika była niemal zamrożona, a ciemnozielone tęczówki nieco bardziej intensywne, niż zwykle. Nawet jeśli ta sytuacja jest niedorzecznie prawdziwa, to mógłby przysiąc, że w swoim własnym ciele bez problemu potrafi dostrzec cząstkę Sherlocka, który nagle przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i spokojnie sięgnął po swój kubek z kawą.

- Czy my coś wczoraj braliśmy? – zapytał John, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła. Materiał koszuli, którą miał na sobie, zaczynał się robić nieprzyjemnie wilgotny.

Sherlock łypnął na niego spod kubka, błądząc wzrokiem od włosów do ramion. Nie trzeba być jasnowidzem, aby dojść do wniosku, że Sherlockowi ewidentnie nie podoba się sposób w jaki ktoś traktuje jego garderobę.

- Nie, John – odpowiedział na pozór ciepłym, johnowym tonem i złączył palce obu rąk na wysokości ust. John zauważył jak komicznie wygląda ten gest w jego wykonaniu i w duchu dziękował sobie, że nigdy nie próbował go naśladować. – Od wczorajszego poranka rozwiązywaliśmy sprawę porwanego biznesmena w Northampton, jechaliśmy w sumie czterema taksówkami, dwa razy metrem i wynajęliśmy samochód, a rozwiązanie sprawy zajęło mi około pięciu godzin, bo pojawiły się nowe dowody na żonę i kochankę, a Lestrade nieustannie dzwonił i błagał o powrót do Londynu, bo mieli nowe śledztwo, które nota bene rozwiązałem trzydzieści sześć minut temu. Wieczorem udaliśmy się do chińskiej restauracji, zamówiłeś seler naciowy z mieloną wołowiną po syczuańsku, zieloną herbatę i ciasteczka z wróżbą, następnie wróciliśmy do Londynu, a po powrocie do domu pokłóciliśmy się. Żadnej dawki narkotyków, alkoholu, urazów czaszki, złamań. Poza tym, że mnie uderzyłeś, a następnie oboje rozeszliśmy się do swoich pokoi.

- Zasłużyłeś na to – stwierdził John. Sherlock posłał mu jedynie krótkie spojrzenie mówiące „Wmawiaj sobie dalej" i powrócił do czytania gazety. – Jak zawiadomiłeś Lestrade'a o rozwiązaniu tej sprawy?

- Wysłałem smsa z twojej komórki. Ostatnią rzecz jaką bym zrobił, to zadzwonił do niego jako „ty" – odpowiedział, przewracając od niechcenia strony gazety. – Musiałbym mówić jak ty, _być _taki jak ty. Prosty, uprzejmy i nudny. Nie znam się na tym.

Brutalnie szczery, jak zwykle. Może nawet bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. John poczuł, że ma ochotę uderzyć Sherlocka po raz drugi. W porę doszedł jednak do wniosku, że byłoby to równoznaczne z uderzeniem samego siebie, więc szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Sherlock jak zwykle przejrzał jego myśli na wylot i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od nagłówka gazety dotyczącego skorumpowanego prezentera telewizyjnego. Widać drań czerpał z tej sytuacji niesamowicie wielką radochę. A John potrzebował kawy. Natychmiast. Wstał, chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni i otworzył kredens. Z irytacją stwierdził, że mają jedynie rozpuszczalną. Sięgnął do suszarki po swój kubek, zerkając do jego wnętrza. Przy Sherlocku nauczył się, że każde naczynie w tym domu należy przed użyciem sprawdzić kilkakrotnie. Kiedyś z rozmachu wziął pierwszy lepszy garnek, aby odgrzać w nim zupę. Dzięki Bogu, pani Hudson zauważyła w nim dziwną, gęstą wydzielinę łudząco przypominającą ludzkie oko i kłębek rudych włosów. Gdyby nie ona, John z niewiadomych powodów cierpiałby na niestrawność przez najbliższy miesiąc. Nastawił czajnik i z każdą sekundą, gdy woda zaczynała coraz mocniej wrzeć, miał wrażenie, że parujące naczynie idealnie odzwierciedla jego (Sherlocka?) głowę, która niespodziewanie mocno go rozbolała. I prawie eksplodowała, gdy ów czajnik zaczął głośno piszczeć.

- Musimy coś z tym zrobić – stwierdził. Zalał kawę drżącą ręką i niespiesznie zaczął ją mieszać. – To jest chore. Nierealne.

- Daj mi znać jak na coś wpadniesz – mruknął Sherlock i przeczesał dłonią włosy, nieznacznie się krzywiąc gdy zamiast burzy gęstych loków wyczuł rzadką, krótką i prostą fryzurę. – Patrz – puknął serdecznym palcem w gazetę. John przerwał mieszanie kawy i spojrzał na niego oblizując łyżeczkę. – Tajemnicze zniknięcie byłego zakonnika. Brak świadków, brak kontaktu z rodziną i był notowany. Widziany dwa dni temu Brixton. Myślisz, że coś takiego przegapię? – zerwał się na równe nogi i sięgnął po płaszcz wiszący na drzwiach wejściowych.

Nie zdążył wziąć nawet pierwszego łyku kawy. Podbiegł szybko do Sherlocka i wyrwał mu płaszcz z rąk.

- O nie. NIE. Nie ma mowy! – wyrzucał z siebie z paniką w głosie, machając łyżeczką przed twarzą Holmesa. – Nigdzie nie idziesz! Zostajesz tutaj, dopóki nie wymyślimy co zrobić z tą całą sytuacją. Mógłbyś się… mnie chociaż ubrać, masz na sobie piżamę! A płaszcz rekwiruję.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy ty grozisz mi łyżką?

- Ja tylko ostrzegam. – John chwycił go za ramiona i pchnął z powrotem na fotel, a płaszcz niedbale rzucił na krzesło obok. – Jesteś teraz mną. Jeśli mamy już cokolwiek robić i zanim znajdziemy wyście z całej tej chorej sytuacji, musimy ustalić kilka reguł.

Detektyw zmierzył wzrokiem najpierw przyjaciela, a później samego siebie – niskiego, siedzącego w porozciąganej piżamie, będącego w ciele Johna. Najwyraźniej uświadomił sobie, szczególnie uwzględniając do tego wczorajszą kłótnię, że jeśli on narazi ciało Johna na jakiekolwiek zadrapania, rany, złamania, lub co najgorsze postawi go w złym świetle opinii publicznej, John nie będzie mu dłużny. Patrząc na stojącego naprzeciw lekarza z wielkim sińcem pod okiem na jego _własnej_ twarzy, sapnął z frustracją i kiwnął głową.

- Mów.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lejcie mnie laciem, za nic w świecie nie potrafię określić koloru oczu Johna/Martina. Zawsze byłam pewna, ze są jasnobrązowe, lekko przechodzące w zieleń i tego się trzymałam w tym opowiadaniu, aż tu nagle natrafiam na informację, że są ciemnoniebieskie. Nawet w Pilocie „Sherlocka" jest na nie zbliżenie, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Szlag by to. _

_Za późno na zmiany, więc zaciśnijcie kochani zęby (jeśli kogoś by ten błąd razi, bo osobiście nie potrafię przeboleć tej pomyłki, serio) i jedziemy z tym koksem :) Przy okazji, bardzo dziękuję za miłe i konkretne opinie!_

* * *

Nie zdążyli niczego omówić.

Nie był zdziwiony, ani zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie był nawet specjalnie zdezorientowany.

Był przerażony. Równie mocno jak John. I uświadomił sobie to w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz tego ranka w ich mieszkaniu zawitała pani Hudson obładowana torbami zakupów z Tesco, z irytująco radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Usta mocniej podkreślone, włosy świeżo po wałkach sądząc nie tylko po ich ułożeniu, ale również po tym jak kobieta kręciła głową chcąc rozluźnić kark po nieprzespanej nocy. W pomieszczeniu uniósł się zapach mocnych damskich, wieczorowych perfum. Widziała się z panem Bowerem z naprzeciwka. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak mało istotne rzeczy sprawiają, że ludzie są aż nazbyt radośni. Radośni – owszem. Ale żeby aż tak? Kompletna strata czasu, jest przecież tak wiele dużo bardziej interesujących rzeczy do zrobienia i z których można czerpać o wiele większą satysfakcję. Z ulgą zauważył, że jego i Johna procesy myślowe nie uległy zamianie.

- Dzień dobry, chłopcy – przywitała się radośnie kobieta i weszła do kuchni, zerkając na Johna. – Och, kochanie, co się stało z twoją twarzą?

I w tym momencie John _to_ zrobił.

Zerwał się z fotela jak oparzony, wciąż lekko się chwiejąc i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy pani Hudson, odbierając z jej rąk ciężkie torby.

- Proszę mi to dać, pomogę pani – powiedział i ułożył zakupy na stole, uprzednio niedbale odsuwając kumulujące się na nim próbówki, słoiki oraz mikroskop, który na styk zatrzymał się na krawędzi.

Najpierw Sherlock nieznacznie wstrzymał oddech, a następnie powietrze uszło z niego jak z balonika, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie wypalenia. Patrzył na Johna z niedowierzaniem i jednocześnie szybko notował w pamięci: „Niespotykana reakcja na uczucie skrępowania – NIE POWTARZAĆ".

Z kolei pani Hudson z początku świdrowała Johna zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, aby nagle posłać mu najszerszy i najradośniejszy uśmiech jaki Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział. John z początku zdawał się niczego nie domyślać, jednak gdy zauważył wyraz twarzy kobiety, z trudem powstrzymał się od uniesienia oczu ku niebiosom i wołaniu o pomstę.

- Sherlocku… - zaczęła pani Hudson z nutką podejrzliwości, wciąż jednak uśmiechając się. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło? To urocze z twojej strony, taki miły dzisiaj jesteś. Czyżby nowe morderstwo? – dodała, kładąc rachunek przy torbach.

John i Sherlock spojrzeli po sobie. Detektyw zazwyczaj nie dawał się ponosić emocjom i tej zasady zawsze się trzymał. Nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać od eksperymentu, szybko przewinął w pamięci wszystkie momenty, w których mógł widzieć najbardziej wściekłą minę Johna i taką właśnie go zaszczycił. A takową miał okazję zobaczyć wczorajszego wieczora, nim jego oczy przysłoniła mocno zaciśnięta pięść. Spokojnie sięgnął po gazetę i zasłonił się nią, dobitnie dając lekarzowi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza z nim współpracować. Tak jak się spodziewał, John ponownie zaczął wpadać w lekką panikę.

- Zaginięcie zakonnika w Brixton, prawdopodobnie morderstwo – odpowiedział szybko Watson i poprawił kołnierz koszuli, próbując naśladować Sherlocka jak tylko potrafił. Jakkolwiek się starał, rezultat był odwrotny, a Sherlock widząc to zza gazety, jedynie przewrócił oczami i powrócił do czytania.

Tak, Sherlock był przerażony i to nie na żarty.

* * *

- Jaki to ma sens? NIE MA SENSU. Zero logiki, zero powiązań, brak możliwości wydedukowania czegokolwiek!

Pół godziny później obaj siedzieli w salonie przy biurku, uparcie wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Przejrzeli setki stron z poradami lekarskimi, wikipedię oraz recenzje filmowe, w których wątkiem prowadzącym była zamiana ciał u głównych bohaterów. Gdy pierwszy szok opadł, detektyw wydawał się być teraz bardziej sfrustrowany faktem, że nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi na ten absurdalny przypadek, niż przejęty posiadaniem ciała swojego przyjaciela.

A John znał Sherlocka. Wiedział, że pije czarną kawę z cukrem trzy razy dziennie, prawie nie sypia i nie je, w chwilach słabości popala czerwone Marlboro, ma zadatki na socjopatę i jest nieludzko inteligentny. Znał go na tyle, że mógł się spodziewać po nim każdej reakcji. Do głowy mu jednak nie przyszło, że Sherlock posunie się do tak desperackiego ruchu, aby szukać rozwiązania problemu,_ ich problemu_, w internecie. Bo nawet jego Pałac Pamięci zawiódł.

Ukradkiem zerkał na detektywa uwięzionego w jego własnym ciele, który w swoim zwyczaju złączył dłonie na wysokości twarzy i myślał intensywnie.

- Z punktu widzenia medycznego, Sherlock, cóż… wyjątkowo nie umiem tego skomentować.

Opadł na oparcie krzesła i zwrócił wzrok ku sufitowi, jakby oczekując olśnienia. John oczami wyobraźni zobaczył nad detektywem żarówkę, która mruga dziko i nie potrafi zaświecić się na stałe.

- Po kolei – odezwał się ponownie Sherlock i zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować, o mało nie strącając z biurka swojego kubka. – Byliśmy w Northampton i co poszło nie tak? Skaleczenia, zadrapania. Ta sprawa była czystą dedukcją, nie braliśmy udziału w walce, nic nie dostało się do krwioobiegu. Narkotyki też wykluczone. Możliwe substancje w powietrzu. Jest ich wiele, jedne szkodzą, inne nie. Spaliny? Nie. Mikroorganizmy? Nie popadajmy w paranoję. Narkotyk we mgle? To już było. Prędzej jedzenie.

- Jedliśmy śniadanie w domu – wtrącił John, dopijając zimną kawę. – Właściwie tylko ja jadłem, więc odpada, bo sprawa dotyczy nas obu. Musieliśmy jeść te same rzeczy.

- Chińska knajpka. Ta sama sytuacja, ty jesz ja nie. Wracamy do domu, zjadam suchą bułkę, ty już nic. Psia krew. – Sherlock sarknął i wykonał gest jakby chciał rzucić laptopem o ścianę. – Patrz – wskazał palcem na ekran. – „Zamiana ciał"*, film komediowy, można się po nim spodziewać najniższej formy humoru sądząc po okładce, wyglądzie głównych bohaterów i opisie. Dwóch mężczyzn, dwa różne światy. W fabule _chcieli_ się zamienić swoim życiem, a ich życzenie się spełniło, gdy jednocześnie je wypowiedzieli i przy okazji załatwiali swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne do fontanny z marmurową podobizną greckiej bogini. Wenus z Milo? Oznacza piękno i płodność. Może Atena? Bogini mądrości i sztuki. Ale nie, scenarzyści są zbyt głupi, by przykuwać uwagę do takich rzeczy. Na drugi dzień fontanna zniknęła.

- Chyba nie sugerujesz, że mamy udać się do Hyde Park i sikać do fontanny Księżnej Diany?

- Pomyśl, John! – Sherlock podciągnął kolana do brody. – Co, jeśli my też wczoraj wypowiedzieliśmy coś jednocześnie?

- To mogło być cokolwiek, od całego zdania po jeden wyraz. Zresztą, my nie chcieliśmy zmieniać swojego życia – dodał John, znacząco unosząc brwi, a detektyw poderwał się z miejsca.

- Idę pod prysznic.

Na te słowa lekarz niemal zakrztusił się kawą.

- Chwila, moment. – Chwycił Sherlocka za ramię i siłą zmusił go do usadzenia z powrotem na krześle. – Sherlock, to… To niezręczne. Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy w nie swoich ciałach.

- Muszę pomyśleć –mruknął Holmes pod nosem, przez dłuższy czas nie mrugając powiekami. Zignorował Johna, wstał i zaczął chodzić z jednego kąta pokoju do drugiego. - Gdzieś musi być tutaj jakiś sens. Przy okazji sprawdzę, czy nie masz jakichś zadrapań, coś jednak mogło dostać się do krwioobiegu. Też tak zrób. Ach, jeszcze jedno, potrzebuję twoich ubrań.

- Sherlock, prywatność! Nie możesz tak po prostu robić z moim ciałem co tylko ci się podoba!  
- Może jeszcze umieścisz to na swoim blogu? Doprawdy, John – zniecierpliwił się. - Jesteśmy dorosłymi mężczyznami, a nie nastolatkami w wieku dojrzewania. Nie mam zamiaru stać przed lustrem, gapić się na twoje ciało i analizować je od poszewki, chcę tylko wziąć prysznic, w spokoju pomyśleć i zobaczyć czy masz jakieś rany.

* * *

Jednak to John się gapił. I bluzgał na siebie w myślach.

Jeśli wierzyć Sherlockowi, to lekarz miał ogromną nadzieję, że ten nie miał problemu aby rozebrać się do rosołu, wskoczyć pod prysznic i ubrać. Każdy tak robi, prawda? Normalna kolej rzeczy. W dodatku Sherlock, pomimo swojej ciekawskiej natury, potrafił jednocześnie na wiele rzeczy przymykać oko i po prostu robić swoje – może tym razem również? Zerknął pewnie tu i tam, jak zwykle rzucił piżamę w kąt i szybko się wykąpał. Wskazuje na to fakt, że po niespełna dziesięciu minutach od zniknięcia za drzwiami łazienki, detektyw jakby nigdy nic wyszedł w pełni ubrany w johnowe jeansy, kłujący, szary sweter i z mokrymi włosami oznajmiając, że ciało Johna jest „czyste" po czym z wrócił z powrotem na swoje miejsce przed laptopem, tym razem aby napisać Lestradowi e-maila związanego ze sprawą zaginionego zakonnika z Brixton.

John jednak zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że jego kręgosłup moralny powoli pęka, ponieważ zamiast pożytecznie wykorzystać ten czas tak, jak zrobił to Sherlock, od dziesięciu minut stał przed lustrem nagi od stóp do głów, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie i nie potrafiąc przestać. _Dziesięć długich minut_. W dodatku ze wszystkich sił próbował wyczyścić z głowy boleśnie prawdziwą myśl, że _Sherlock już wie_. Bo wie na pewno. Ludzkie ciało nigdy Johna nie onieśmielało. Gdyby było ono od kobiety lub innego mężczyzny, nie miałby nic przeciwko – może nawet wykorzystałby ten czas na małe eksperymenty. A nawet lepiej, mógłby mieć jakąś kobietę lub jakiegoś mężczyznę tuż obok siebie, bo jego życie randkowo-towarzyskie dawało ostatnio wiele do życzenia. Ale będąc w ciele Sherlocka odnosił wrażenie, że odkrywa coś, z czym nie każdy miał lub mógłby mieć w swoim życiu do czynienia, poza garstką osób, które detektyw z pewnością spotkał w swojej przeszłości.

Po raz kolejny przybliżył twarz do lustra i gdy zebrał w sobie całą swoją żołnierską odwagę, zaczął intensywniej wpatrywać się w swoje odbicie. Dotykał raz po raz włosów, uszu, ust, uciskał ostre kości policzkowe starając się ominąć sine miejsca, pocierał kark. Zastanawiał się w jaki na swój pokręcony sposób Sherlock mógł odbierać czyjś dotyk. Na miłość boską, to w końcu też człowiek, istota ludzka, a nie robot. Ciało Sherlocka było całkowicie inne niż jego własne. Wysokie, szczupłe, nie wychudzone, lekko umięśnione. I nie idealne –powoli zaczynało zdradzać swój wiek na twarzy, posiadało zmarszczki, kilka pieprzyków w okolicach szyi i ramion, także małe blizny, jednak żadnych świeżych zadrapań. Zapach również się zmienił. John nie pachniał sobą. Nozdrzami wyczuwał naturalną woń Sherlocka, jego pot, mieszankę drogiej wody kolońskiej i włosów, które opadały mu na czoło. Był nieprzyzwoicie zafascynowany wszystkimi nowymi bodźcami i krzywiznami. I przerażało go to nie na żarty, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie jedna kobieta chciałaby się pewnie teraz znaleźć na jego miejscu.

- Weź się w garść – powiedział do swojego odbicia. Po zaczerpnięciu głębokiego oddechu i nabrawszy pewności siebie wszedł do wanny i szarpnął zasłonę.

Zaklął soczyście, gdy po jego ramionach spłynęła lodowata woda - Sherlock wyczerpał całą ciepłą.

A z łazienki wyszedł po godzinie.

* * *

- Co ty u diabła robisz?!

Gdy wrócił z sypialni Sherlocka z przewieszonymi przez ramię ubraniami detektywa, zastał go siedzącego w salonie na kanapie. Miał podwinięty prawy rękaw johnowego swetra i zdążył już przykleić na przedramię plaster antynikotynowy. Teraz mocował się z nowym opakowaniem, a gdy skutecznie je rozerwał, zbędne ulotki rzucił za kanapę i zaczął przyklejać dwa kolejne.

- Prysznic nie pomógł, John, _muszę pomyśleć_. Mamy na głowie jeszcze sprawę zakonnika, pamiętasz? W dodatku Mycroft nie daje mi spokoju, wysłał już cztery smsy. I niemiłosiernie chce mi się palić.

- Żadnego palenia. I żadnych plastrów na mojej ręce!

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- W porządku – powiedział po chwili i mocniej wbił w niego spojrzenie. – Dwa plastry.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Dwa.

- Sherlock…

- Jeden, a papierosy wyrzucę. – w ustach Sherlocka zabrzmiało to niemal desperacko. Detektyw wiedział, że lekarz łatwo nie odpuści.

- Niech będzie – powiedział John, czego Sherlock oczywiście się spodziewał. Dał za wygraną i z niezadowoleniem zaczął odklejać plastry z przedramienia. Oboje nie mieli dziś sił na sprzeczki. - I jeśli będziesz dalej eksperymentować na moim ciele, jak Boga kocham, przemienię twoje życie w piekło.

Mina Sherlocka zdradziła oznaki oburzenia i John musiał zamrugać kilkakrotnie, aby upewnić się, że wzrok nie płata mu figli. Nawet gdy Holmes starał się prezentować z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, jego mimika wyrażała ku temu naturalny sprzeciw i wykrzywiała się jak tylko chciała. Niesamowite.

- Nie ufasz mi – było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.

- Wczoraj, o dziwo, przestałem. W dodatku nie trzeba być geniuszem i mieszkać z tobą przez dziesięć lat, aby przekonać się, że jesteś dosyć nieobliczalny.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz? – zapytał Sherlock, kładąc się na kanapie i z frustracją zarzucając nogi na oparcie. Czarna karpetka zsunęła się z jego stopy i ponuro dyndała w powietrzu. – Z góry zakładasz, że w jakimś chorym akcie zemsty zaraz zacznę podpalać sobie pięty, albo zapychać się lekami na przeczyszczenie.

- Już raz prawie mnie naćpałeś – przypomniał mu John.

- Mówiłem ci, że to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy – sarknął Sherlock i poderwał się z miejsca wbijając w przyjaciela wzrok. – I od trzech lat jestem czysty.

-Wiec dlaczego tydzień temu znalazłem cię w łazience z głową w kiblu i źrenicami tak wielkimi, że prawie oczy ci eksplodowały?

- To był eksperyment! Zresztą, osobiście musiałem sprawdzić czy spożycie γ-Butyrolaktonu powoduje halucynacje, od tego zależało czyjeś alibi.

- Na miłość boską, Sherlock, to był rozpuszczalnik do czyszczenia felg! W dodatku to silna substancja z grupy depresantów. Ja tylko uprzejmie cię proszę, żebyś… był bardziej ostrożny, skoro już jesteś mną. Ja próbuję, więc ty też powinieneś. – John zgarnął jedną z koszul Sherlocka, którą przyniósł z jego pokoju wraz z innymi ubraniami i przyłożył ją do ciała. Zapragnął powrócić do swoich porozciąganych swetrów. - A jeśli już zamierzasz, coś brać, to konsultuj się ze mną. Uwierz lub nie, ale rozpoznam, że coś wziąłeś choćby po tym w jaki sposób mrugniesz.

Sherlock westchnął z rezygnacją i kiwnął krótko głową.

Kolejne dwa dni spędzili w skupieniu i ciszy, każdy zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie. Stwierdzili, że skoro są w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji i że nawet Sherlock nie potrafi znaleźć na nią logicznego rozwiązania, pozostaje im pogodzić się z faktem dokonanym, co oczywiście w pewnych momentach wciąż stanowiło dla obojga problem. Ponieważ detektyw średnio przesypiał trzy godziny dziennie, w dodatku robił to w dosyć dziwacznych miejscach, począwszy od kuchennego stołu, a kończąc na schodach, dobrodusznie odstąpił Johnowi swoją sypialnię, a John swoją własną Sherlockowi. Nie chcieli wzbudzać podejrzeń pani Hudson lub grupek policjantów, które przewijały się w ich mieszkaniu średnio cztery razy w tygodniu w najróżniejszych porach dnia i nocy. Lekarz z początku nie był z tego pomysłu zadowolony, ale w końcu ustąpił i zabrawszy ze swojej sypialni najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy ulokował się pokoju Sherlocka, raz po raz ostrzegając detektywa, aby nikt nie zastał go śpiącego na klatce schodowej.

Natomiast trzeci dzień ciągnął się niemiłosiernie długo, a wieczorem atmosfera unosząca się w domu przy Baker Street 221B zgęstniała na tyle, że można ją było kroić nożem. John siedział w milczeniu przy laptopie, przeglądając komentarze na swoim blogu, a wolną ręką przykładał worek napełniony kostkami lodu do policzka, który po dwóch nocach zdołał urosnąć do wielkości piłeczki golfowej. Niewielka rana zaczynała się zasklepiać, natomiast paleta kolorów robiła się coraz bardziej intensywna. Raz po raz zerkał dyskretnie na Sherlocka, który z kolei od godziny tkwił w jednej pozycji, z oczami skierowanymi na szkiełko mikroskopowe. Jedynie jego drżące dłonie zdradzały, że jeden plaster antynikotynowy to dla niego zdecydowanie za mało. John doskonale wiedział, że detektyw rozmyśla nad odłożoną wcześniej sprawą zakonnika i jednocześnie knuje w głowie jak się wymknąć i zapalić porządnego, mocnego Marlboro. Sherlock celowo zwlekał z wyrzuceniem do kosza świeżo otwartej paczki papierosów, ale Watson poprzysiągł sobie, że nie przepuści mu tego tak łatwo. Miał również nadzieję, że przynajmniej dzisiaj będą mieć dzień wolny od Lestrade'a po tym jak ten po sześciu próbach w końcu dodzwonił się na komórkę Sherlocka, a Johnowi udało się szybko zbyć Grega mówiąc, że „sprawa zakonnika jest w toku".

Sherlock niespodziewanie odsunął się gwałtownie od stołu i odwrócił w stronę Johna. I patrzył. Patrzył tak intensywnie, że ciemnozielone oczy znów nabrały niepokojącej iskry. Coś jednak zaczęło Sherlocka zdradzać, mianowicie mimika, tym razem o wiele bardziej wyrazista, niż kilka dni temu. Znajomi Johna zawsze mu powtarzali, że jego twarz niemal żyje własnym życiem i że byłbym świetnym aktorem. A Sherlock, uwięziony w ciele lekarza, był tego doskonałym przykładem. Nieświadomie marszczył długi nos, lekko podnosił brwi, zagryzał wargi w zamyśleniu, powieki jednak wciąż były nieruchome. Mały, śmieszny, szary człowiek, który bezskutecznie próbuje wyglądać poważnie. Solennie obiecał sobie, że jeśli miałby kiedykolwiek wrócić do swojego ciała, to nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie próbował zachowywać się w ten sam sposób.

- Chodź tutaj – odezwał się Sherlock.

John posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie i powrócił do przeglądania bloga.

- Zmuś mnie.

- Tego akurat byś nie chciał, szczególnie że w ciele byłego weterana wojskowego tkwi wysoko funkcjonujący socjopata. Więc?

Z frustracją zminimalizował stronę internetową i wstał z krzesła. Podszedł do Sherlocka i wyczekująco rozłożył ramiona. Po kilku sekundach Holmes podniósł się i zaczął przeszukiwać kuchenne kredensy. Gdy w końcu znalazł tubkę opróżnionej do połowy maści, wrócił do Johna i kiwnął głową, aby ten się nachylił.

-Albo nie. – Sherlock jedną nogą podsunął mu krzesło. – Siadaj. Nawet jeśli jesteś mną, nie będziesz patrzeć na mnie z góry.

Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem John posłusznie usiadł na krześle. Tym razem Sherlock nachylił się nad nim i wycisnąwszy dziwną, żółtą maź na palce zaczął wsmarowywać ją w policzek Johna. Przyzwyczajenie lekarskie Watsona zmusiło go do zerknięcia na nazwę leku i zrobieniu w głowie szybkiej kalkulacji wszystkich składników, które mógłby zawierać.

- Skąd ten nagły gest przyjaźni? – Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. – Wiesz, jestem lekarzem, myślę, że dałbym sobie radę sam.

- Robię to dla siebie, nie dla ciebie. – powiedział Sherlock i zwiększył nacisk na ranę. John stłumił w sobie jęk bólu i jedynie mruknął ostrzegawczo, ale pozwolił detektywowi robić swoje. – Nie wypuszczę siebie na miasto w tym stanie. Mam nowy trop, będziemy musieli udać się do mieszkania tego zakonnika.

„_Ach, więc jednak nad tym pracuje"._

- W sensie wypuścić _mnie_ na miasto, rozumiem? – wtrącił John, przyglądając się jego skupionej minie. – Przyłożę twojej twarzy po raz drugi, jeśli będę miał ku temu powody.

- A czy ty miałeś jakikolwiek powód, żeby w ogóle mnie uderzać?! – wybuchł niespodziewanie Sherlock, odchylając się tak gwałtownie, że aż opryskał maścią mikroskop. – Dałeś się ponieść emocjom i uciec w przemoc aby wyładować swoją chorą agresję, a potem zaczynać na każdym kroku okazywać całemu światu, włączając w to przede wszystkim mnie, jak bardzo jesteś pokrzywdzony i zraniony, jak jakiś kopnięty, trzęsący się szczeniak w kącie pokoju, bez żadnego racjonalnego powodu. Doprawdy, John.

Mina Watsona gwałtownie się wyostrzyła. Musiał jednak przyznać przed samym sobą, że od czasu śledztwa przeprowadzonego w Baskerville, po raz pierwszy widział Sherlocka, który tak bardzo dał się ponieść emocjom. I z trudem przyznał w duchu, że detektyw w jednym miał rację – John zwykle potrafił spoglądać na wiele rzeczy w spokojny, racjonalny sposób, a jego wczorajsza reakcja całkowicie temu zaprzeczała. Brutalnie prawdziwe zdanie „nie żałuję" przewinęło się przez jego głowę.

- Bez powodu? I czy miałem w ogóle powód? A jak myślisz, ty skończony idioto?

- Myślę, że okazałeś idealny pokaz swojego braku samokontroli oraz głupoty.

- Zmieszałeś mnie z błotem. – John wbił ostrzegawczo palec w jego ramię. Sherlock jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca i uparcie kierował swój wzrok na lekarza. – Własnego przyjaciela. Dałeś do zrozumienia, że pomimo wszystkiego, co przeszliśmy, to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło. A może to była forma eksperymentu, co? Jak długo uda ci się ciągnąć za sobą swojego nowo nabytego pupila na smyczy. – Wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i zaczął krążyć wokół stołu kuchennego, naśladując zwykle beznamiętny ton Sherlocka, co tym razem wyszło mu idealnie. - Chwila, jak to było? Ach, tak, „Rób co chcesz, _przyjacielu_, jest wiele prymitywnych i żałośnie ograniczonych osób na tym świecie, które z łatwością mogłyby zająć twoje miejsce, bo jakby na to nie patrzeć, to wszyscy jesteście tacy sami".

- John. John. John. – Sherlock jednym susem znalazł się przy lekarzu i potrząsnął jego ramionami. – Nie zaczynaj i skończ histeryzować jak małolata w okresie dojrzewania. Na miłość boską, jesteś trzydziestoośmioletnim mężczyzną, dlaczego wszystko musisz załatwiać emocjami, zamiast o nich po prostu mówić, to istna strata czasu. W dodatku potem wychodzą takie, a nie inne nieporozumienia. Wczoraj _mówiłbym _o nich, gdybyś nie zaszczycił mnie swoim prawym sierpowym.

- Nieporozumienia? Przecież zgodnie ustaliliśmy, że sentymenty, emocje, relacje międzyludzkie i inne tego typu, według twojego rozumowania, bezsensowne rzeczy są dla Ciebie nieistotne.

- Nigdy nie uważałem ich za bezsensownych, one po prostu w dużym stopniu ograniczają podjęcie racjonalnych decyzji i _logicznego_ ułożenia brakujących elementów w całość. Gdybyś dał mi wczoraj dokończyć jedno zdanie, to może nie zachowywalibyśmy się teraz jak zrzędliwe małżeństwo z trzydziestoletnim stażem, bo sądząc po twojej późniejszej reakcji, wszystko wytłumaczyłeś sobie oczywiście w odwrotny sposób od zamierzonego – powiedział Sherlock, a źrenice jego oczu niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

- Więc mnie oświeć, panie Wszystko-Wiem-Najlepiej. - John splótł ramiona na piersi. – Co ci chodziło po głowie?

Sherlock zaszczycił go nieruchomym, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji spojrzeniem i usiadł przy mikroskopie, odkładając odkręconą tubkę z maścią na stół i wycierając dłoń w ścierkę. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok, podłożył pod lupę szkiełko i podświadomie dał Johnowi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza w dalszym ciągu prowadzić z nim tej konwersacji. Widząc to, John miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę.

- Wydedukuj to sobie – powiedział krótko i zadziwiająco spokojnie Sherlock, wyostrzając w mikroskopie obraz. – I zacznij się ubierać, wyruszamy do Brixton.

* * *

* _„Zamiana ciał"_ – po napisaniu kilku rozdziałów, sama zaczęłam szukać filmów związanych z tą tematyką i znalazłam właśnie ten – polecam! Ale tylko osobom, które lubią amerykański, przekoloryzowany humor (twórcy „Kac Vegas" btw.). I nie, nie bójcie się, nie biorę z tego filmu przykładu :) chociaż jakby na to nie patrzeć, różne sytuacje i reakcje bohaterów na ogół zawsze wyglądają tak samo, jeśli chodzi o ten temat.


	3. Chapter 3

- Zgrozo, czekaj – westchnął Sherlock, opierając się o mur w wąskiej, londyńskiej uliczce.

Przebiegli sześć przecznic w dwie minuty i prawie wpadli pod samochód tylko dlatego, że Sherlock natrafił na trop zaginionego byłego zakonnika. Detektyw trafnie i w mgnieniu oka przykleił mu na czoło łatkę 'pedofila', który, jak się okazało, maniakalnie kolekcjonował w swoim mieszkaniu pluszowe koty. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie zastali w nim przebranej za zakonnicę kobiety, która mierzyła do nich z broni. John zastanawiał się gdzie w tym, u diabła, jest jakakolwiek logika, ale Holmes pewnie już ją znalazł. Po drodze zdążył zgubić telefon Sherlocka i poobijać się podczas przeskakiwania przez bramę, aby na złamanie karku dotrzeć do Lestrade'a z próbkami krwi z mieszkania zaginionego, w dodatku bez możliwości zadzwonienia do inspektora. Nawet przechodnie ustępowali im miejsca na chodniku, jakby nie chcieli mieć z tą szarżującą dwójką do czynienia. Klął soczyście na Sherlocka przy każdej nadającej się na to okazji, że ten nie wziął _jego_ telefonu komórkowego, a sam detektyw tłumaczył się, że „to, że mamy swoje ciała i jesteśmy zmuszeni nosić swoje ubrania nie oznacza, że mam ochotę zamieniać się z tobą swoimi prywatnymi rzeczami". Dlatego, gdy Sherlock dowiedział się, że John zgubił jego komórkę, miał ochotę wykorzystać fakt, że posiada silniejsze niż jego własne ciało lekarza i przez krótki ułamek sekundy rzucić się na niego. Oczywiście, jest zbyt dumny aby to zrobić.

- Poganiasz mnie od samego ranka, a teraz mi mówisz, że mam na ciebie czekać? – zapytał John z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak na lekarza wojskowego, nie spodziewałem się, że masz tak słabą kondycję – wysapał, teraz już całkowicie siedząc pod murem.

- Masz okazję zobaczyć jak to jest, gdy pędzi się za tobą przez pół Londynu. Ciesz się, obecnie wiesz co się wokół ciebie dzieje, ja na ogół muszę biec na oślep i zawsze oboje lądujemy tam, gdzie całkiem przypadkowo spoczywają ludzkie zwłoki. No, chodź.

Chwycił rękę Johna i ostatkiem sił podciągnął się na niej. Z godnością otrzepał znoszoną, oliwkową kurtkę i krytycznym spojrzeniem omiótł lekarza. Szybkim ruchem zawiązał na nowo jego kaszmirowy szalik, w sposób w jaki on sam zwykł to robić i postawił kołnierz płaszcza.

- Musisz się prezentować – rzucił krótko.

W odpowiedzi John jedynie pokiwał ze zrezygnowaniem głową i oboje wyszli z uliczki wprost w morze płynących własnym tempem życiowym londyńczyków.

Dziesięć minut później siedzieli w gabinecie Grega. Sherlock jak zwykle zastygł w jednej pozycji, z nogą na nodze i skupiał swoją uwagę gdzieś na daleko oddalonym w pomieszczeniu punkcie. John stwierdził, że detektyw prezentuje się komicznie, mimo wszystko Watson za wszelką cenę starał się zachowywać normalnie. Oczywiście rezultat znów był odwrotny, co nie umknęło uwadze Donnavan, gdy razem z Holmesem przekroczył próg komisariatu niezdarnie potykając się o własne buty. Jakim cudem Sherlock potrafił chodzić w takich kajakach? Siedząc przed Lestrade'm czuł, że zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie, a Sherlock w międzyczasie ostrzegawczo, raz po raz szturchał go pod biurkiem nogą. Jeśli detektyw myślał, że to go uspokoi, to był w błędzie, bo z każdym kolejnym kopnięciem narastał w Johnie coraz większy atak paniki, a jego żołnierska odwaga czmychnęła gdzieś daleko za drzwi. Skutecznie starał się puszczać mimo uszu komentarze inspektora na temat wielkiego sińca pod jego okiem. Maść nie pomagała i obawiał się, że Sherlock będzie w stanie znaleźć inny sposób, aby tylko doprowadzić „swoją" twarz do stanu pierwotnego.

- Sherlocku, słuchasz mnie? – Gdzieś w oddali dotarł do jego uszu głos Grega oraz niecierpliwy stukot ołówka o blat biurka. – Mów, co wiesz.

- Zaginiony to były zakonnik, cierpi na depresję od dwóch, nie, trzech lat. Ubrania w szafie były czyste, więc jest schludny, ale brudne naczynia w każdym z pomieszczeń wskazują jednak na depresję i niechęć do podejmowania się jakichkolwiek obowiązków. Pedofil. Mieszka w Brixton, nieciekawa okolica. Jako, że był notowany można łatwo wywnioskować, że współpracował z miejscową organizacją przestępczą, która tuż pod twoim nosem zajmuje się… - zaczął Sherlock, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jak z karabinu maszynowego, a John w duchu podziękował Gregowi, że ten w porę mu przerwał.

- Chwila, z jaką znowu organizacją przestępczą? John, jeśli Sherlock cię namówił, żebyś robił mi na złość…

- Co druga osoba przechadzająca się chodnikiem w Brixton należy do organizacji przestępczej, ale ty oczywiście zauważyłbyś to dopiero wtedy, gdyby ktoś przyłożył ci pistolet do głowy – dokończył niestrudzony detektyw i został obdarowany najbardziej zdziwionym spojrzeniem jakie Lestrade miał do zaoferowania.

- Ja wiem, że mieszkanie z Sherlockiem to nie lada wyzwanie – powiedział inspektor podgryzając końcówkę ołówka. – Ale jeśli masz trudny okres i wszystkie miejsca zbrodni zaczynają cię przerastać, to może zrób sobie przerwę? Wrzuć na luz, wyskocz dziś z chłopakami z działu do knajpy, poderwij jakąś dziewczynę…

- Nuda.

- Nie słuchaj go, to idiota – wtrącił szybko John i zmusił się, aby złączyć ze sobą palce i zamrozić mimikę twarzy. Rezultat był taki, że wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Zignorował Sherlocka, który łypał na niego z ukosa i odchrząknął, kładąc na biurku lekko zakrwawioną chusteczkę. – Znaleźliśmy ślady krwi w progu frontowych drzwi i na maskotkach, które zaginiony kolekcjonował, a w mieszkaniu uzbrojoną kobietę, która zdążyła uciec. Powinieneś... oddać próbki do analizy, tak. Może to krew zakonnika, albo, nie wiem, tej kobiety…

- Bzdura.

- Uspokoisz się w końcu?!

Sherlock prychnął pod nosem, a John aż poderwał się w miejscu i zdusił w sobie chęć wyciągnięcia go stąd za fraki. Lestrade natomiast mierzył uważnie wzrokiem to jednego, to drugiego i na moment zaprzestał podgryzania ołówka.

- Braliście coś? Jak Boga kocham, zaraz zadzwonię do laboratorium i sprowadzę Andersona.

Z ust Sherlocka wydobyło się głośne westchnienie. Wstał i bezceremonialnie wyszedł z gabinetu, najdumniej jak tylko potrafił, zostawiając Johna przed zdezorientowanym Gregiem.

- Sherlock, co, do diaska, co tym razem mu zrobiłeś? – dopytywał inspektor. – Patrząc na to jak go czasami traktujesz, ta śliwa pod okiem wydaje się być całkowicie zasłużona. Ogarnijcie się, na miłość boską i daj mi znać co wiesz, gdy już rozwiążecie swój małżeński spór. – Nałożył lateksowe rękawiczki i szybkim ruchem zgarnął z biurka chusteczkę.

Watson z kolei poderwał się z miejsca, zasłonił zaczerwienioną twarz kołnierzem płaszcza i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. Nie wiedział w tym momencie czy uciekać z Londynu gdzie pieprz rośnie, czy całować Lestrade'owi stopy, za to, że chociaż on w tym konflikcie był po jego stronie.

* * *

- Czy kiedykolwiek możesz przestać się popisywać? – zapytał John najuprzejmiej jak potrafił, siłą woli powstrzymując się od dodania „Ty skończony kretynie".

Sherlock siedział w milczeniu z twarzą zwróconą w stronę szyby, zza której obserwował życie miasta. Tysiące ludzi przechadzało się mokrymi ulicami Londynu, jedni mniej, drudzy bardziej zabiegani, każdy ciągnął za sobą bagaż rozmaitych doświadczeń. Żony, mężowie, uliczni handlarze, dzieci wracające ze szkoły. Sherlock zdawał się nie słuchać Johna i nie wiedzieć czemu pozostawał od pół godziny niemal w bezruchu, zahipnotyzowany widokiem po drugiej strony szyby, tylko co jakiś czas przecierając twarz dłonią lub drapiąc się po nadgarstku, który drażnił kłujący sweter przyjaciela.

Wylądowali w pobliskiej kawiarence, zmarznięci przez przeklęty angielski wiatr z deszczem, który w oka mgnieniu lunął na nich po wyjściu z komisariatu, zdenerwowani i zmęczeni. Na rozgrzanie zamówili u sympatycznej, młodej kelnerki po kawie, a John dorzucił do rachunku jeszcze muffina, jak na taką cenę skandalicznie małego i obrzydliwie słodkiego. Kawa Sherlocka pozostawała nietknięta, co wcale Johna nie dziwiło. Wiedział, że w takich momentach nie ma szans na złapanie z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, więc nie próbował ani krzyczeć, ani machać mu ręką przed oczami, ani dmuchać w ucho. Kuksańce też nie pomagały, tak jak i pozostałe metody, które osobiście zdążył już kiedyś sprawdzić w praktyce. W jednej chwili detektyw z szaleńca przewracającego meble w ich mieszkaniu i wywołującego pożary w łazience potrafił zamienić się w posąg z mózgiem intensywnie pracującej lokomotywy parowej. Z tym wyjątkiem, że z jego uszu nie wydobywała się para. John nie raz łapał się jednak na stwierdzeniach, że widok odciętego od świata i zaskakująco spokojnego Sherlocka jest niezwykły, a stawał on niemalże fascynujący gdy Holmes prezentował się w ten sposób w ciele Johna. Cisza nie była dla nich niezręczna, a lekarz po raz pierwszy od incydentu z zamianą ciał poczuł się na tyle zrelaksowany, by móc powoli zacząć rejestrować każde nowe bodźce, mrowienia i ciarki, na które Sherlock zwykł być wrażliwy w danych miejscach na swojej skórze. Począwszy od swędzącego punktu tuż za uchem, który łaskotały przydługawe włosy, a kończąc na rozgrzewaniu sobie lodowatych rąk. Ugryzł kawałek muffina i przetarł twarz wolną dłonią w tym samym momencie co Holmes. I doznał olśnienia. Odłożył pustą filiżankę po kawie na spodek i niespiesznie nachylił nad stolikiem, dotykając opuszkiem palca wierzchu dłoni Sherlocka. Była zaskakująco ciepła. Ten niespodziewanie ocknął się z transu i spojrzał na Johna z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co robisz?

John zawahał się i odsunął, a po chwili zerknął na wierzch swojej dłoni i przetarł ją kilka razy.

- Zastanawiałem się… nieważne – urwał lekarz i odchrząknął.

- Nad czym? – Widok za oknem zdawał się teraz być dla Sherlocka mniej interesujący. Oparł łokcie na stole i wbił w Johna spojrzenie jakby znalazł nowy, ciekawy obiekt do obserwacji, któremu na środku czoła wyrósł tulipan. – Wyduś to z siebie.

John parsknął cicho pod nosem. Wiedział, że Sherlock wie. On _zawsze wie_, ale detektyw najwidoczniej czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby lekarz sam się przed nim otworzył. Sherlock zawsze tak robił, lecz był to pierwszy raz, gdy zareagował w ten sposób po ich kłótni sprzed kilku dni.

- Cóż, skoro mamy różne ciała, to zastanawiało mnie jak reagują one na dotyk.

Sherlock uniósł lekko głowę i rozchylił w zamyśleniu usta.

- Rozumiem – powiedział. – Zawiodę cię, na szczęście nie odczuwam na twarzy tego wielkiego sińca, więc twoja teoria, nad którą tak intensywnie rozmyślasz, zdaje się być błędna.

Ach, czyli wiedział. I jednak nie była to próba przełamania lodów. Pamiętliwy drań.

- Ale warto było spróbować – wtrącił John i odłożył muffina na talerzyk. Siłą woli próbował dojeść przysmak do końca, a w myślach uparcie narzekał na zmarnowane dwa funty. – W końcu nie wszystkim się ze mną dzielisz. Wiesz, swoimi przemyśleniami. A gdy już to robisz, to nieświadomie.

- Tak robię?

- Dokładnie. A ja słucham. Taka moja rola, w końcu zastępuję ci czaszkę.

Obaj zaśmiali się cicho pod nosem i do końca dnia nie wracali do tego incydentu.

Zanim lody się przełamią, widocznie muszą najpierw lekko stopnieć.

* * *

Z biegiem czasu zaczęli się przyzwyczajać do nowego trybu życia. Zdarzały się sytuacje, podczas których nie do końca potrafili jeszcze rozszyfrować w jaki sposób funkcjonują ich ciała, lecz pozostawiali to bez komentarza lub zbywali krótkim „Nie przejmuj się", „To normalne" albo „Ani się waż". Sherlock z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że ciało Johna zaczyna źle reagować na plastry antynikotynowe, a ilości jedzenia jakiej domagał się jego organizm i do których nie był nigdy przyzwyczajony spowalniały jego procesy myślowe. Jednak gdy potrzebował iskry zapłonowej dla swojego mózgu, znajdował ratunek w podwójnej dawce mocnej, czarnej kawy, którą uparcie przesładzał kilkoma łyżeczkami cukru więcej, niż zazwyczaj. Co jakiś czas cierpiały wtedy na tym bogu ducha winne meble i naczynia kuchenne, bo Sherlock był tak pobudzony, że chodził z po ścianach i zmiatał z powierzchni ziemi wszystko, co napatoczyło się na jego drodze. I jedynie gdy pani Hudson lub Lestrade odwiedzali ich salon, siłą woli siadał przed laptopem Johna i zgrzytał ze zniecierpliwienia zębami w najbardziej dyskretny sposób jaki tylko potrafił. Z drugiej strony, za każdym razem dziękował bóstwom, że ostatecznie dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi nie zwiastował przybycia Mycrofta, którego za wszelką cenę starał się omijać szerokim łukiem. Obaj z Johnem starali się jak tylko mogli ograniczyć wizyty z kimkolwiek, prowadząc śledztwo na własną rękę, a Lestrade'a ostatecznie informować o nim telefonicznie. Treściwie i na temat, z maksymalnie włączonym głośnikiem w telefonie i Johnem próbującym rozszyfrować pospieszne pismo Sherlocka, który podsuwał mu kartki pod nos z notatkami informującymi go co dokładnie ma mówić.

- Jeden, wielki absurd – zgodzili się ze sobą pewnego wieczora, siedząc w salonie na kanapie owinięci w grube warstwy koców i oglądając nudny kanał przyrodniczy.

I wiedzieli, że długo tak nie pociągną.

A szczególnie John, którego frustracja pogłębiała się z każdą nieprzespaną nocą. Miał smak na spaghetti bolońskie z roztopionym żółtym serem na wierzchu, ale organizm odmawiał przyjęcia posiłku. Miał ochotę na seks, ale Sherlock prawdopodobnie urwałby mu głowę i wyrzucił ją za okno, gdyby jakakolwiek osoba ośmieliła się naruszyć „jego" prywatność. Miał ochotę zapalić papierosa, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Miał ochotę w końcu się wyspać, ale ni cholera nie potrafił zamknąć oczu.

Kolejną noc z rzędu leżał w łóżku Sherlocka, patrząc beznamiętnie w sufit, odwracając co jakiś czas pod różnym kątem, nie wiedzieć czemu, lekko mokrą poduszkę i równomiernie wdychając unoszący się w pokoju zapach współlokatora. W oddali słyszał samochody przejeżdżające ulicą, lekko wypitych ludzi wracających z piątkowej imprezy i krople wody kapiące z nieszczelnej rury i obijające się o zewnętrzny parapet. Raz już wpadł na pomysł, że to może kwestia zmiany otoczenia, ale gdy spróbował przetrwać jedną noc w swoim własnym pokoju lub zmusić organizm do zmęczenia się poprzez intensywne ćwiczenia, ostatecznie dawał za wygraną.

„Jak ten człowiek potrafi w taki sposób funkcjonować?" – przechodziło mu przez myśl.

Doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock nigdy nie potrzebował specjalnie dużej dawki snu i Johnowi czasami udawało się zasypiać na góra trzy godziny. Zmian w organizmie związanych z jego brakiem jednak nie odczuwał, widocznie detektyw musiał znaleźć sposób na wypracowanie sobie takiego trybu życia przez kilka lat. Irytował go jedynie fakt, że nie potrafił odpłynąć i zamknąć się w swojej szczelnej, wyimaginowanej bańce. Z każdym porankiem zwykł budzić się z nową werwą na przetrwanie kolejnego dnia, a teraz miał wrażenie, że utknął w martwym punkcie, z którego nie potrafi się wydostać. Tak, czasem po prostu chciał w spokoju odpłynąć w sen i niczym się nie przejmować, bo przy świrującym w mieszkaniu Sherlocku, pani Hudson puszczającej z dołu utwory ABBY i zgrai policjantów odwiedzających co chwila ich mieszkanie zdawało się to być jego jedyną formą prywatności.

Dlatego niemałe było jego zdziwienie, gdy pewnej nocy po rekordowych czterech godzinach snu przebudził się o trzeciej nad ranem i zastał w pokoju nikogo innego jak Sherlocka siedzącego przy nim na podłodze, twarzą w twarz. Dziwnie jasne, zielone oczy połyskiwały w ciemności i uparcie się w niego wpatrywały. Gdzieś głęboko w nich John dostrzegł spokój i zaciekawienie. Nie umknął jego uwadze również fakt, że Sherlock zdawał się być zaspany. W ciemności dostrzegł, że miał na sobie niedbale zarzucony pasiasty szlafrok, a jego włosy były w nieładzie. John dał sobie kilka długich sekund na całkowite rozbudzenie i uniósł się, mierząc przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz na to dobre wyjaśnienie, Sherlock – powiedział z powagą, lecz po chwili ton jego głosu złagodniał. – Coś się stało?

- Obserwuję – odpowiedział krótko detektyw. Widząc jednak pytający wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, dodał – Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jak wygląda moja twarz podczas snu.

- Nie mogłeś sobie tego nagrać na video? – zapytał John, tym razem bardziej rozbawiony, niż zły i położył się z powrotem na posłaniu, z głową odwróconą w stronę Sherlocka.

- Próbowałem. Ale za każdym razem, bez względu na to po której stronie ustawiłem kamerę, odwracałem się na drugi bok.

- Rozumiem, że pozbyłeś się tych kaset? Wiesz, że Lestrade miałby nieziemski ubaw, gdyby je znalazł i odkrył jak mocno się ślinisz podczas snu. Teraz ja muszę przez to przechodzić. – John uniósł znacząco brwi, a na jego twarzy zaczął błąkać się uśmiech.

- Część spaliłem.

- A pozostałe?

- Podrzuciłem psom pani Hudson, gdy dwa miesiące temu wyjechała na Florydę. Tak, dokładnie wtedy, gdy mieliśmy nalot policyjny i przypomniało nam się, że mieliśmy je dokarmiać.

- Czy ty w ogóle spałeś? – John przyjrzał mu się uważnie, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok w ciemności i pochylił się lekko do przodu. - Minę masz jak trup wstający z grobu o świcie, długo tak nie pociągniesz.

- Musiałem rozwiązać do końca sprawę urzędnika mieszkającego cztery ulice dalej. Miał czyste alibi, sprawdziłem, a pieniądze ukradła jego siostra – odpowiedział, kładąc ręce na materacu i opierając na nich podbródek.

Jonh mógłby przysiąc, że Sherlock siłą powstrzymuje się od odpłynięcia w sen.

- Czułem, że to mogła być siostra – westchnął, zaplatając ramiona na piersi i prostując się na posłaniu. – Prawda jest taka, że to rodzina często jako pierwsza wbije ci nóż w plecy, a już tym bardziej od przodu.

- John, nie można wbić noża w plecy od przodu, to nie ma sensu.

- To była metafora, głupku. – Lekarz uniósł się na łokciu i z rozbawieniem puknął Sherlocka palcem wskazującym w czoło.

- Metafory są nudne – stwierdził i niespodziewanie przechylił głowę w bok, milcząc przez dłuższą chwilę. - Fascynujące –powiedział nagle, a John nie do końca zrozumiał o co mu chodzi.

- Co znowu?

- Ty.

Zastygł w połowie ruchu podczas rozkopywania nogami pozawijanej pościeli. Sherlock natomiast nachylił się bardziej w jego stronę i John poczuł się co najmniej niezręcznie. W ciemności ledwie widział kontury jego skurczonej sylwetki i zarys odstających uszu, a połyskujące oczy w dziwny sposób złagodniały. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście na czole wyrósł mu tulipan, bo już dawno nie widział Sherlocka tak bardzo czymś zafascynowanego. Niemal czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Pachniał zieloną herbatą.

- Masz moje ciało, a i tak potrafię dostrzec w nim ciebie – mruknął Sherlock zaskakująco szczerze, co chwila marszcząc czoło w zastanowieniu. – Nie wiem, czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem. Pewnie jedzenie spowolniło moje procesy myślowe. Albo to przez tego cholernego siniaka, przykuwa on zbyt wiele uwagi.

John doszedł do wniosku, że podobne stwierdzenie przemknęło mu kiedyś przez głowę względem detektywa – jakkolwiek by się starali, nigdy dostatecznie nie wytłumią samych siebie. Tkwili tak dłuższą chwilę, a atmosfera w pokoju zgęstniała do konsystencji kiślu. Sherlock jednak odsunął się od niego i ziewnął. Nim John się zorientował, głowa przyjaciela opadła lekko na krawędź materaca, a oddech nieznacznie stał się wolniejszy i spokojniejszy.

- Muszę spać. Nie lubię spać. Strata czasu – mamrotał Sherlock, pocierając nosem o prześcieradło. Ostatkiem woli wdrapał się na materac i opadł na miękkie posłanie, a Johna leniwie odepchnął na drugą stronę łóżka. – Zrób miejsce.

- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

- Pamiętaj, że to nadal mój pokój i moje łóżko. Spać – uciął szybko Sherlock i nim John się obejrzał, detektyw zasnął z połową twarzy wciśniętą w mokrą poduszkę.

Wtedy John dokładnie zrozumiał, co Sherlock miał na myśli mówiąc „Obserwuję". Ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji z ramieniem pod głową i przez kolejne dziesięć minut w bezruchu patrzył na swoją spokojną, uśpioną twarz. Z niezadowoleniem dostrzegł, że przyjaciel co jakiś czas mlaska przez sen i cicho pochrapuje. Czy on też tak robił? Momentalnie odechciało mu się prowadzenia dalszych obserwacji. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju.

Ciemność i bałagan panujące w mieszkaniu zdawały się być bardziej przytłaczające, niż zwykle. John krążył przez jakiś czas po salonie, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Ostatecznie usadowił się w kuchni, z łokciami opartymi o blat stołu i krytycznym spojrzeniem wbitym w zawieszony nad drzwiami zegar.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie pić poranną kawę o czwartej nad ranem.


End file.
